battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia
New BF1942 images Waddya think? I'm pretty proud of these ones. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:19, May 1, 2011 (UTC) User of the month Do i have to pick those 2 or can i pick anyone i want and create his nomine for the page? Death to the false emperor! 16:25, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Modifying the Blocking Policy Is adding-on "Spamming comments on blogposts" to minor infractions ok with you? And also, have we signed up for wikia chat yet? :To butt in, I'd think so. In fact, I feel very comfortable blocking a blog spammer, especially if it's some godforsaken anon that does nothing but that. Just as I did with 70.24.89.147. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:00, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Blocking for blog spamming is alright by me. Someone like 70.24.89.147 as above is definately a block-worthy candidate. - 09:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I would reply at your talk page DG65, but since others have commented here, here it is. I don't have a problem with that. In fact, people like me and SSD have been unofficially blocking such spammers for a while. Go ahead - 11:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) It has been done, also I've created a slightly modified warning template for use for comment-related infractions Template:Warning/Comment. Thanks I eventually figured out what my password but you gave me some insparation to carry on trying anyway thanks for the help. Hynestinez, 1:40, 5 April, 2011.﻿ ﻿ Wikia Chat Has it been requested for our wiki yet? RE:Screwed up images Ok, thanks. I'll do it soon. By the way, what do you think of putting two images in the map infobox for Battle of Midway? I'm not so sure. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Alright. Well, considering right now that the planes and destroyer image is already in the Fleet section, I'll take it off. I'll work on getting some images for that infobox. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Main page slider Saw this on SSD's talk page, JSYK. I get the images the other way round. There's the Port Valdez image in the main image, wheras the Huey image is in the thumbnail for the slider. - 21:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Been workin' fine for me since Thursday. --SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 02:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :'Tis the right way round now. May have been a momentary glitch... - 09:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Greetings I don't know if you remember me, but I return! What may I do to help out? 22:00, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, sounds good. Also, I don't know if you'd like it, but I can provide you some code for MediaWiki:Common.js which makes pages like automatically refresh, and some code for MediaWiki:Common.css which gives administrators and bureaucrats coloured usernames, and I might think of running a bot to fix things like typos and coding errors. 22:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, just copy the code below and paste it into MediaWiki:Common.js, and the refreshing RecentChanges should start working. Note that in order to have it refresh, you'll need to click the "Auto-Refresh" button near the top of the page: // ******* // Auto-Refreshing RecentChanges, Logs, Contributions, and WikiActivity (Courtesy of Sactage) // ******* var ajaxPages = "Special:Log", "Special:Contributions", "Special:WikiActivity"; var AjaxRCRefreshText = 'AutoRefresh'; importScriptPage('AjaxRC/code.js', 'dev'); ::As for a bot, I can have it do a variety of functions, like fixing double redirects, correcting typos, and others, but in order to run it and not spam RecentChanges, I'll need to ask staff to bestow a bot flag upon it, which needs community consensus, or, in certain cases, permission from a 'crat or sysop. It can also delete broken redirects, but for that, it would need sysop. I'll take a look at the forum you mentioned in a bit, but first I'll do some more page cleanup. 22:34, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The bot could be useful for images (licensing, deleting and such)... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:37, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll bring up a forum topic about it, if you feel that's best. As for SSD's idea to have it licence images, it's not something that it can do automatically, the bot would need to be told to do so. It wouldn't be something very hard to do, however, especially since it can be controlled through IRC. 18:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::WAIT JUST ONE MINUTE. BACK THE FUN BUS UP. ::::Did you just say that the bot could be controlled to license images? :D Makeithappenmakeithappenmakeithappenmakeithappenmakeithappenmakeithappenmakeithappen! Please? It would save me so much time when I upload a ton of images. 19:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::It can't automatically licence them, you'd need to specify the type of licensing for the file, or give it a category which contains images which need to be licensed as a certain type. 00:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Aww... Still, it seems like it could make it easier for sourcing user-made pictures or print-screens from YouTube. It could probably also delete pictures if they are unlicensed (or given that tag) for a time, but like you said, it would need sysop rights for that. Maybe it could instead inform Bond since he is a shark on stuff like that, or if not just him, but all of the admins. That could get annoying, however, if we all get spammed about un-sourced images and it may not be possible to code, but I wouldn't know. I have no experience with bots or the coding for them. 05:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Having it notify admins wouldn't be hard at all, though it'd be easier to give it sysop and have it delete them. It's not as if I'd use the account to do anything evil, and you could simply block it/block me/desysop it if my evil twin ever decides to make an appearence. ;) 13:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it should be up to the community to decide on the forum, but I think it certainly sounds a brilliant idea. I wouldn't mind the sysop option, as Sactage says, what's the worst that can happen... Maybe you could try to set up a prototype for a trial period and we'll see where it goes from there? - 14:00, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :ps. Did you read the coloured usernames post. If so, what do you think? I still think it's a good idea, do you think one of us should bring it up again? - 14:00, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it would work. I'll still hold true to my view it as a breach of AEAE, but I won't be forming the Battlefield Wiki Bolshevik Party and holding a revolution over it. ::Or maybe... - 16:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Putting this up to the community would be a great idea. The bot seems like it would have a great potential. 16:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I like the coloured username idea, I think it makes sysops and 'crats a lot easier to identify. As for setting up a prototype bot, I have all the scripts already, there's just the matter of figuring out what functions it would be doing. You can see an example of its contribs at w:c:cod:Special:contributions/URL (There's a lot!). Also, I'd preferably have it set up so that it's commanded through IRC. 13:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Right, well I'll post at the forum to get some approval, then you can start doing what you need to do - 14:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Image Policy I have noticed that there are quite a few in real life images on this wiki (mostly in the weapons and vehicle pages). All of the gaming wikis that I have seen do not allow IRL images. I have looked at the policy pages and there is no policy on not having IRL images (I think that there should be one). Real life images tend to make a wiki look unorganized and sometimes confusing because there are a mix of images where some are from the game and others are not. As someone who reads this wiki and might edit this wiki in the future, I don't like seeing images that are not from the game. Lordqaz 04:44, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Lordqaz. Hope you don't mind if I butt in, but the question has been brought up before and, as you can see, most of the regular users saw no harm in putting real life photos. This is also part of our policy to add a short paragraph on the real thing (when it applies). I suppose you can feel free to bring it up again, if it really bothers you that much! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 10:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Licensing I recently licensed a bunch of images that Maxwell uploaded (see User talk:Maxwell123#More images for the list). He says he took them from the game files. Is that classified as Fair Use or Public Domain (of course, with the addition of the EA template)? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Alright then. And yeah, I think I'll get rid of the April stuff. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:42, May 13, 2011 (UTC) about bfh weapon prices hi dude i feel it little messy whit the weapon prices in the Template:info/weapon tool box, so i desided to make an table witch i did however this was an experimental project whit an another admin on this wikia and i feel bad that you removed it )=, the main problem is that it looks messy whit all weapon prices in the tool box, so why not create an table about that beside the icon & stats picture ? About the table/prices issue Check out the page now, the table is resized to 40 % and it feet bether the page you can compare the page to the national default mg rudis ridiculous http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes)#Maxwell.27s_Machinegun http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Machine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes)#Rudi.27s_Ridiculous The question is if we are going for the table or have the weapon prices in the weapon toolbox ? i dont want just me judge about this, what about some other peoples toughts about this by this i want to make the article looks as good as possible, to maybe get an silver star in future